It Begins Again
by XashXdawnX
Summary: Sequel to Hunted Down. "On the day it all ended it begins again." It's been three years since since Alexandria was killed. Now on the anniversary of her death one vision changes everything. Once again they are being hunted down, but the people hunting them will stop at nothing to get their revenge. Will everything end the same or will this be the end?
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

**XashXdawnX - Happy New Year! Since it's the new year I have a present for everyone a sequel to Hunted Down! I got this idea during the summer and it's finally finished after being rewrote about two or three times. So I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Ash walked out of the bathroom with a towel draped across his shoulders. His body still having a few droplets of water clinging to his skin. He ran the towel through his hair briefly before tossing it into a basket in the corner of his room.

"Hopefully I'll get some sleep." he mumbled as walked to the light switch.

Now in complete darkness he carefully made his way back to the bed and laid down. He slowly closed his eyes and hoped for sleep, but sleep did not come.

_Chuckling was heard and Ash looked around surrounded by nothing but darkness and a chill. _

"_On the day it all ended it begins again." a voice said echoing from every angle. _

_Ash turned in a circle trying to find the source of the voice. He couldn't even figure out who the voice belonged to. _

_A light appeared and Ash slowly approached it. He was enclosed by the light and a silhouette was standing before him. _

"_Who are you?" Ash asked. _

"_Do not be alarmed, Ash. I come in peace, to warn you." _

_The light died down and Ash saw that it was Alexandria._

"_Alexandria..." he said._

"_Yes, I am Alexandria. I come to warn you of danger that is coming. You all must be prepared. Danger is coming." _

"_What danger?" _

_She looked at Ash. _

"_Three-" _

_She suddenly vanished and when she vanished the light vanished. Ash was once again in darkness._

"_Stupid nuisance always in the way." _

_Ash tried to place the voice, but it was echoing from every angle making it impossible and manipulating the voice._

"_Be ready...it all begins on the day it ended. A little taste of what is to come..." _

_Screaming. A scream Ash had became very familiar with within the past few years. _

"_No..."_

_He started running and came to a stop. Whatever this was a dream or nightmare this image would not be leaving his mind...for a long time._

_Barely alive and laying on the ground in a heap was Dawn. Cuts were all over her body and she laid in a pool of her own blood. A figure was over Dawn slowly dragging a knife across her already damaged body. _

_Ash went to do anything, but found he couldn't. He couldn't move, he couldn't even summon his power._

_He shook his head and started thinking to himself **This isn't real.**_

_He looked at Dawn and the figure when Dawn screamed again._

"_This isn't real...wake up...wake up..." _

"_I have to wake up..."_

"_These will keep coming just like before. It all begins on the day it ended." _

Ash jolted awake and ran a hand over his face. This was the third time he had something like this happen. Each one being different, but the same in a way. This was the first time Alexandria had appeared in one though. He knew she wasn't suppose to be there, because it seemed like she was thrown out. What was she trying to warn him of? All she had managed to say was...what was it?

The first was the same thing being surrounded in darkness, but that was about it. The only sounds were screams and laughing. The second time was being surrounded in darkness and him seeing bits and pieces of the events when they were being hunted down, two almost three years ago. This time there was a lot more.

He took a breath and put his feet on the floor. He couldn't sleep right now. He got up and walked to his door. He opened it and closed it softly, before making his way down the dark hall.

He kept walking until he came to the training room. Once in the training room he deactivated the security system and walked to the sparring dummies Joe had invested in.

He dragged a few to the middle of the room and then walked to the weapons lining the walls. He chose a belt of knives and walked to the middle of the room.

He slowly cleared his mind and focused on the targets chests. He removed a knife and closed his eyes and threw it. Opening his eyes he saw that it had hit the target right in the chest.

Time passed quickly and before Ash knew it he was covered in sweat, having activated the training session that tested your reflexes. Since their time being hunted down Joe had improved their training room and they had to always be alert when training.

Ash sensing someone quickly spun and threw a knife towards the entrance.

"That could have ended badly." a voice said.

Ash looked and saw that it was Gary and he was holding the knife, having caught it when Ash threw it.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked as he walked over to stop the training session.

"Question is why are you here?" Gary asked looking around at the training room.

"I couldn't sleep." Ash replied.

"Funny you went to sleep before everyone else. What happened?"

Ash remained quiet. He quickly caught the knife Gary had thrown at him.

"What the hell?" Ash asked raising an eyebrow.

"Something's up. What's wrong?" Gary asked.

"I just...I've been having these strange dreams. I was told that danger is coming by Alexandria. Then a voice keeps saying 'it begins on the day it ended' and I've been trying to figure out what it is, but can't. I can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen soon." Ash explained.

"I'm sure it's just paranoia. Nothing big has happened and it is going to be three years in a week. It's just nerves and memories probably."

"Yeah...you're probably right. I'm just stressing myself out."

"How did you know I was down here?" Ash questioned.

"I didn't. I woke up and saw that it was morning. Thought I would come and practice before the morning meeting and training."

"It's morning?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it's about five."

Ash just nodded his head.

"Well it's all yours." Ash said as he removed the last knife from one of the dummies.

Gary nodded his head and Ash walked out.

Despite Gary's words, Ash couldn't shake the feeling. Something was going to happen. Whatever it was...it was going to be big he could feel it. And whatever it was he had a feeling it was going to be bad and possibly end badly.

Ash pushed his door open and walked to his closet and removed some clothes before walking into the bathroom.

When Ash walked out he heard his alarm going off. He hit the off button and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Time for the morning routine." he muttered.

Ash quickly ducked as Dawn tried to kick him. He looked around and saw Joe. Suddenly he saw Joe bleeding and flames behind him.

He cried out when Dawn's foot connected with his head and he fell. He laid on the ground dazed, but ever so slowly he saw flames. None of the others saw it though.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked kneeling next to him.

He pushed himself up and nodded his head.

"I'm fine, I wasn't paying attention." he replied.

Dawn looked at him unconvinced.

"I promise, I'm fine."

"Should we continue?" she asked.

He nodded as he stood up and waited for her to make a move.

* * *

Ash jolted awake and looked at the clock. Nine.

"That wasn't a dream. That was a vision." he muttered.

He rubbed his head feeling a headache. It had been years since he had received a vision that strong.

"I have to tell Joe."

He pulled a shirt over his head and hurried to the office. Without knocking he walked in. Normally you were suppose to knock when you entered his office.

Joe looked up as the door swung opened, startled.

"Ash, what can I do for you?" he asked folding his hands on his desk.

"Joe, I received a vision with a message in my sleep." he said.

Joe looked at Ash.

"What was it?"

"I can't explain it, but I can show you." Ash said.

Slowly the vision started to play out before Joe.

_Many figures appeared on the grounds of the jail. Slowly the guards were killed at the jail and the mysterious group made their way inside. They picked up a pair of keys and unlocked a cell which contained Aversa, Damion, and William._

_The scene changed to complete darkness._

"_It all begins on the day it ended. We know where you are. We're coming. We will kill you all this time. You all are going to wish you had killed us instead of putting us in jail. Oh and boy I will personally kill you and my dear niece...or just one of you. We're coming...better be ready." _

"They escaped..."

"Team Forgotten was a lot bigger than we thought." Ash said.

Joe looked at Ash.

"Indeed they were."

He pressed the button on his desk.

"My office now." he said.

"I've also been receiving warnings and images in my sleep. One day while I was awake the day Dawn kicked me in the head...I saw you surrounded by flames and bleeding and then flames in the training room."

"We'll get this settled. Don't worry, Ash."

"Today is three years."

"Yes...today is the day it all ended. Oh no..."

Joe rubbed his face and muttered something to himself. The others arrived and waited silently for Joe to speak.

"I have some bad news." Joe started as he looked up.

They waited for Joe to continue.

"Aversa, Damion, and William have escaped from jail. Earlier today it seems. They are out and are coming to get revenge on you all."

"What! How?" Misty cried.

"Team Forgotten was bigger it seems."

"What are we going to do?" May asked.

"You are going to go away. Meet back here in an hour. Get anything you will need. Dismissed."

The six walked out of the room and Dawn pulled Ash's hand making him stop. The others walked ahead of them.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"They're coming to kill us." Ash replied.

"My uncle said something to you...didn't he?"

"He did..."

"What?"

"He said he's going to kill us personally or just one of us."

"One?"

"Think about it, Dawn. We're the main weakness of each other. If one of us died what would the other do...be?"

Dawn remained quiet and bit her lip. Ash hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I won't let him hurt you. I promise you." he said.

"I know. I know Ash. I'm just scared."

"I think we all are."

Dawn looked at him.

"He's very dangerous, especially towards us."

"We're stronger and smarter. He won't hurt us. I promise."

"I know..."

"Dawn, do you remember what I told you?"

She looked at him and titled her head.

"I would die protecting you." he said and kissed her.

"I know you would. That's why I worry for you and why I'm scared for you."

He kissed her forehead and walked off since they were at her room, but stopped.

"Don't worry about me, Dawn. The mission may be over from having to protect you, but it hasn't ended for me. I'll always protect you." he said before he continued on his way.

Dawn watched his back and smiled a small, sad smile.

"Which is why I'm scared." she muttered opening her door.

* * *

The six walked into Joe's office dressed in black attire and with weapons on them.

"I will be staying here. I'm not going with you." Joe said.

"What?! Joe that's suicide!" Gary cried.

"They're after you too, Joe." Ash said.

"I'm aware that they are after me too." Joe replied.

"You'll die...they'll kill you."

"A risk I'm willing to take. After all it is my duty to keep you all safe."

"We can't just leave you, Joe. You're our leader...our fatherly figure." Ash argued.

"You will go to Pallet Town in Kanto." Joe said brushing off what Ash had said.

Ash and Gary tensed at the name of their hometown.

"Once there you will go to the lab of Professor Samuel Oak. He will help you."

Ash and Gary stared at Joe in shock.

"How do you know my grandpa?" Gary asked.

"That is for another time. Now Ash you will teleport yourselves there. You must leave now."

As Joe spoke, Drew noticed that he was looking at the screens. Drew glanced back and saw figures heading their way.

"We can't just leave you, Joe." Ash argued.

Drew watched the screens and he watched Joe's facial expression.

"Your mission is to go to Kanto and go to Professor Oak's lab. Keep safe at all costs. You are being hunted down again. Do not fail me." Joe said saying the words he had to say.

"We will bring danger to my grandpa if we go there." Gary said.

"He has it covered, Gary. Now go you must all leave now." Joe said.

"Think of Pallet Town, Ash." Joe said looking directly at him.

"I can't..." Ash trailed.

"You must, Ash. Think of the good times not the bad."

"Please don't make us go back there..." Gary said softly.

"It's the only safe place. Your grandpa the only person I know that will keep you safe." Joe said.

Ash slowly cleared his mind and thought of his hometown. He and Gary hadn't been back since they found Joe.

"Okay...I have a picture." Ash said.

The others gathered around Ash, joining hands.

"Come with us." Gary said.

Shattering of glass made the six look at Joe.

"Come with us!" Ash cried.

"Go now!" Joe yelled.

"Time to die!" a voice cried.

"We can't leave you, Joe! You'll die!" Ash cried.

Joe opened a box removing a gun.

"We'll see each other again. Now go before it's too late." he said as he loaded the gun.

He faced the door and looked at Ash.

"Go!" he yelled.

Ash opened his mouth.

"Ashton!"

Ash flinched at the name. Footsteps were right outside the door.

"Now Ashton!" Joe yelled.

The door fell down and a gunshot went off.

"Teleport!" Ash cried.

The six vanished and Joe quickly shot at his brother.

"Managed to make them leave, but one of them got hit. That I can assure you!" William said.

"We will find them and we will kill them. Such a shame you're about to die."

"If I am to die, I will have protected them. I won't die without fighting back." Joe said and ran behind his desk.

Joe pulled on the handle to the passage, but it didn't open. He tried again to the same result. He peered out from behind the desk and didn't see William. He felt the butt of the gun connect with his head.

William looked at his brother.

"Goodbye, brother." he said and shot his side.

"Just to make sure you don't escape."

He walked out of the office and down the halls.

"Time for this place to disappear." he muttered.

He walked outside and shook his head.

"Damn..." Aversa muttered putting her knife back in the carrier on her hip.

"Is anyone there?" Damion asked.

"Just my brother, but he won't be a problem. He's unconscious and bleeding out as we speak."

"Okay then. Is it time for this to go?" Damion questioned.

William nodded his head with a small smile on his face. Damion muttered a few words and a fireball appeared in his hand. He threw it at the organization and more fireballs followed suit. Soon the organization was ablaze.

"This will crush them, both of their leaders are gone now." Aversa said.

"Now where did they go? It's time we start searching. We have to find them quickly." William said turning and walking off.

Damion and Aversa followed leaving the burning organization behind.

* * *

The six fell towards the ground and landed in a heap on the ground. Groans filled the quiet atmosphere.

"This isn't Pallet, Ash." Gary said sitting up.

He looked at Ash to see that Ash wasn't with them right now. His eyes were far away. A vision.

"Where are we? Why aren't we in Pallet Town?" Misty asked.

"A vision stops everything." Gary said.

_Flames were everywhere in the organization. Joe coughed and opened his eyes. Smoke and flames were everywhere. He pulled himself up and leaned against his desk._

"_This is the end." he said._

_He looked at the roof which would soon collapse. _

"_They're all alone now, Alexandria." he said._

_A crack echoed and the roof fell._

Ash closed his eyes as he felt tears sting his eyes.

"Ash...what did you see?" Gary asked his voice strained.

Ash kept his head low. He opened his eyes and blinked back the tears. When he was sure he didn't have tears falling he looked up. Both Drew and Gary looked to be in pain and looked as if they knew something had happened.

"Joe...he's dead." Ash said softly.

The girls gasped and Drew and Gary looked crushed.

"How?" Drew asked his voice strained.

"The organization...it was on fire. The roof...it...it-" Ash said shaking his head unable to continue.

Gary sat down on the ground pulling his hair. He shook his head and muttered things. May hugged Drew and kept him from doing anything.

Dawn knelt beside Ash who was still on the ground and hugged him. Ash was scarred yet again...he had saw how his leader...the man who was like his father died.

Misty walked over to Gary and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

Gary looked up at her briefly and nodded before putting his head back down. Gary and Misty had broken up after a year of being together...their powers made their relationship hard and thought it was better if they were just friends.

"It all begins again on the day it ended." Ash muttered.

"What?" Dawn asked.

Ash looked up.

"Everything that has happened so far...they're starting it again. Everything begins again on the day it ended. This day...three years ago." Ash explained.

"The day Alexandria died...and now Joe." Drew said.

"They'll pay..." Gary said his eyes darkening and flames visible.

"They're trying to break us." May said softly.

"They won't succeed. We've been through hell and back. We've had to leave loved ones behind. We've had to kill. We've lost loved ones. We've been through so much...they won't break us. We're stronger than what they think we are." Dawn said.

"We'll avenge Alexandria and Joe." Misty said.

Ash stood up.

"We have to carry on with orders. Nothing stops us. When we find them and we will find them we will kill them this time. They won't live to see another day after what they've put us through. Ready?"

The others nodded and joined hands around Ash.

"Teleport." Ash said.

**So how was the first chapter of It Begins Again? **

**Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights for Pokémon and its respective trademarks go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, Game Freak, et al.**

** XashXdawnX - Here's the new chapter for It Begins Again. Hope you all enjoy. Also I would like to just let everyone known this story will give more of a background with certain characters.**

The six appeared with a white fence in front of them. At least four houses were in front of them on the other side of the fence.

"It's the same as always." Gary muttered.

Ash nodded in agreement and his eyes landed on a house with a woman outside. His body tensed.

"Ash?" Dawn asked.

"Is that?" Gary asked.

Ash could only nod his head.

"We can go a different way." Gary suggested.

"No, we don't have time. I'll keep my head down and she won't know." he said.

The others not sure of who this woman was looked towards her and took in her appearance. From what they could see she had reddish brown hair tied in a low ponytail and she wore blue jeans with a peach colored shirt. Who was she and how did Ash and Gary know her? What connection did she have with them?

"Well what are we waiting for? We should get to Professor Oak's." Ash said.

Gary started walking and the others followed. They walked at a steady pace not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. They were nearing the house with the woman.

Drew looked at the house and noticed something on the mailbox. He remained quiet though. As they approached closer to the house the woman looked up.

Her light brown eyes looked at the group with alarm. She looked at each one, watching them.

_Wait...could it be? _

Ash kept his head down as he walked and he fell in step beside Gary.

"Ash?"

Ash tensed and remained walking.

"Ash!"

He sighed and stopped walking.

"Don't." Drew said.

Ash looked at Drew.

"She won't be able to follow." Ash said as he started walking again now at the back.

Without stopping he looked back at the woman. Her light brown eyes met his dark brown eyes. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"You're alive..."

He turned back around and ran to the others.

"Grab hands now!" he cried.

"She's following..." Drew muttered.

Ash looked up and saw that she was out of the fence that surrounded the house and running towards them. Ash closed his eyes not wanting to see her. He thought of the lab and muttered a very soft, sad 'teleport' and when he opened his eyes right before they vanished he saw her fall to the ground crying.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

I opened my eyes to find that we were outside of the lab. I rubbed my head as memories that I hadn't thought of in forever hit me all at once.

_I laid on my bed with a pillow over my head. The voices in my head wouldn't go away and the loudness and echoing was becoming too much. _

"_Go away!" I screamed as I threw the pillow._

_It collided with my dresser and something on my dresser crashed to the floor, shattering. _

_**What's wrong with my baby boy? He's been like this ever since his uncle visited...I need to call him. My baby is acting strange...crazy.**_

_I laughed and looked at my ceiling._

"_You think I'm crazy!" I cried laughing._

"_Well maybe I am..." I muttered._

_**What has happened to me? This hasn't happened before...**_

_Suddenly everything became outlined in blue, the voices and echoing increased, and I screamed. I felt something surge through my body and when I opened my eyes my room was destroyed. My dresser drawers were messed up, some were open and others were closed, my closet door was broken from the hinges, my TV screen was cracked, my bookshelf had fallen to the ground, books were scattered everywhere, and my whole room was a complete wreck._

_I sensed someone outside my bedroom door and my door opened. My uncle walked in and looked around my room. He sighed and closed the door. He looked at me with sadness and guilt. _

"_I'm so sorry, Ash. If you hadn't met me this wouldn't have happened." he said walking over to my bed. _

_I looked at him and cringed as the loudness came back. Only a moment of peace. I looked out my window and saw that it was shattered. _

"_Ash...look at me." _

_I rolled my head over and looked at him. _

"_You must run away. It's the only way to keep you safe and to keep others safe. Somewhere there is a place with someone who will help you. They will help you and teach you everything you need to know. You must run away. You must keep your future power hidden." _

_I stared at him in shock._

"_Run away?" _

"_Yes, it's the only way Ash. The only way to keep you safe and others. You need to escape to a place with fewer people." _

"_Pallet is small though." _

"_Not small enough." _

"_Where will I go?"_

"_You will know. You will find the person that will help you and you will know who it is when you see them. They will help you." _

"_My mom?" _

"_You can't say goodbye or else you won't go. You must leave before you hurt yourself or someone. Look at what happened to your room..." _

"_But...she-" _

"_You have to leave her. It's the only way. You will see her again...one day." _

"_How do you know?" _

"_Just trust me." _

"_...I really have to leave?" _

"_Yes." _

_I got up from my bed and packed a small bag. I walked to the window and looked at my uncle._

"_You can't come back. You must stay away." _

_I nodded my head and jumped out of my window. Once I was on the ground I ran. I ran into the forest and kept running until I couldn't run anymore. I collapsed on the ground and stayed curled in a ball._

_I woke up sensing someone near me. I opened my eyes and jumped startled as I saw a man with dark red hair and dark blue eyes standing near me. _

"_You finally woke up." he said kneeling down next to me. _

_I sat up and looked at him. _

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_My name is Joe. Come with me and I will teach you how to control your power." _

"_You know about me?How?" _

"_I want to help kids like you. I'm going to help anyone like you if I can find them, before something happens to them." _

"_My name's Ash." _

"_Come along, Ash we have a long way to go." _

I blinked and frowned. _So this is what he meant when I would see her again? _

"Ash?" Dawn asked touching my arm.

I shook my head and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I was just remember something from my past."

"Ash...was that..." May trailed.

"Yes...that was my mom. I'm sorry I revealed myself to her, I blew our cover slightly which is why I teleported us here. I had to let her know I was alive." I said.

"It's fine. If I could I would let my family know I was alive." May said softly.

"Same..." Misty said and Dawn nodded.

Even after all the years we had known them, they had never mentioned their stories. The only one we knew was Dawn's, but I think she still hid certain parts.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The door to the lab opened to reveal Professor Oak.

"Gary? Ash? Their friends?"

Gary turned around and smiled.

"Good to see you again, Gramps." Gary greeted.

"Nice to see you again, Professor Oak." Ash greeted.

He stepped aside and allowed them all to enter.

"I'm Professor Oak." he said.

"Drew, and this is Dawn, May, and Misty." Drew said.

"Nice to meet you."

"Gramps, we have brought danger to you. These people are out to get us. They want revenge on us." Gary said.

"Worry not, no one knows you are here. You won't be here long, one night the latest. Now I just need to contact Joe and let him kn-"

"You won't get him." Ash interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Joe. You won't get him."

"Why?"

"He was killed by the people who are after us."

Professor Oak looked sadden.

"Well...I..." he trailed.

"Do you have a plan?" May asked changing the subject.

"Yes, I do."

Professor Oak cleared his throat.

"You will stay here until the morning. You will leave at the crack of dawn. You will head to Viridian Forest and you will stay in the forest no matter what. Someone will be waiting for you in the forest, but they won't reveal themselves until they can trust you. No matter how long it takes don't leave the forest and don't harm anything in the forest." Professor Oak explained.

"How will we know who this person or people are?" Gary asked.

"Oh trust me, you will know. They are like you. You and Ash should know them."

Ash and Gary shared a look of confusion.

"How did you know Joe?" Dawn questioned.

Professor Oak looked at her startled since she had been quiet the whole time until now.

"Yeah how did you? He told us it was for another time...that won't happen now." Drew said looking at the floor.

"I met Joe when he was young in his teenage years. I only knew he was here because he fell into the research room. He came to the lab completely by accident. He had teleported himself here on accident."

"Joe...he had powers?" Ash asked.

"Yes, he had psychic powers. That is how he found you, Ash. Aura and psychic powers are connected to some extent."

"Over the time he was here recovering from whatever he had been through he told me who he was. Years passed and I hadn't heard from him for a while until one day he called. He told me that he had an organization that had a few teens that were like him, each special in their own unique way. I never fully accepted him and I was always cautious of him. But on that day he told me something that changed my whole opinion of him."

"What did he say?" Gary asked.

"He told me that he had found you, Gary. He told me he had found a boy with the last name Oak. He told me what you looked like and I realized that it was indeed you, Gary. I thought I had lost you in that fire, but you were alive. You were alive and I was happy. I realized that I couldn't treat Joe or anyone else that was like him any different, because I had never treated you differently."

Gary had a feeling that his grandpa knew what he had done on accident.

"About a year ago, Joe contacted me asking that if anything ever happened would I look after any kids he had. Earlier he called and said you all were in trouble and needed someone to help you and a place to stay."

"We never knew Joe had powers. He kept them hidden and always used weapons when training with us." Drew said.

"I guess...it makes sense now. How I never hurt him when I was younger and he was teaching me how to control my aura." Ash muttered.

"He kept his powers hidden and only used them when necessary." Professor Oak said.

Gary sighed and plopped down onto the floor. He stared at the tiles with interest and traced the lines that connected them.

"Could you all let me talk to Gary...alone?" Professor Oak asked.

Gary heard his friends leave the room and he placed his palm onto the tile feeling its coldness.

"Gary, get off the floor."

Gary shook his head and placed his other palm to the tiles.

"I'm fine here. The floor is...comfy." he said softly.

Professor Oak sighed and moved a chair so it was in front of Gary. He sat down and looked at him.

"Gary...please look at me."

Gary looked up and Professor Oak saw sadness, anger, and guilt in his eyes. The one emotion that stood out the most was the guilt...the guilt that had been bottled up for years.

"It wasn't your fault, Gary. I'm not mad...I wasn't mad. I don't blame you."

Gary scoffed.

"Yeah right. I know you hate me for what I did. I mean after all I did end up killing your only son and daughter-in-law. I didn't have control of my powers and I killed them."

"It wasn't your fault, Gary. You were young and scared. It was all new to you. You didn't know you were dang-"

"NO! I WASN'T SCARED! I WAS ANGRY! THEY CALLED ME A FREAK CHILD AND THAT'S WHAT MADE ME LOSE ANY CONTROL I HAD! I KILLED MY PARENTS IN A FIRE, BECAUSE OF WHAT THEY SAID! I WAS ANGRY AND EVERYTHING CAUGHT ON FIRE INCLUDING ME! MY BAD DAY TURNED INTO THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE BECAUSE I KILLED MY PARENTS AT TEN! FUCKING TEN! I RAN INTO A LAKE AND NEARLY KILLED MYSELF BECAUSE MY POWER WAS AT ITS HIGHEST AND I SUDDENLY MADE IT ESTINGUISH! I KILLED THEM! I CAUGHT ON FIRE AND DIDN'T DIE! I KNOW YOU HAVE TO HATE ME!" Gary screamed as tears fell from his eyes.

"Joe explained everything to me. He told me what you had told him. I don't hate you Gary. Let me tell you something."

"Your parents they had a feeling that something was different about you, when you were born. One day your mother said she saw a flame in your iris, but pushed the thought away thinking she was just tired. I guess when they saw that they were right about you being different, they were shocked and didn't say what their should have. In the end their responses and actions cost them their lives."

Gary stood up and walked out of the room. Professor Oak sighed when a door upstairs slammed closed. He stood up and walked into the next room to find the others sitting.

"I'm sorry for his outburst."

"Gary's in shock about what happened to Joe. He lost the one person who took the place of his father. Returning home hasn't helped either. He never wanted to return home, because all the feelings he has kept bottled up and pushed away are coming back at once. It's too much to deal with. He's stressed and upset and guilty. He needs to be alone right now." Ash said looking up from the couch pattern he had been tracing.

"Are you the same? I mean with returning home." Professor Oak asked.

"Yes. We ran into my mom when coming here and she knew who I was. When I teleported us here...I saw her fall to the ground crying. She thought I was dead and she finally saw that I was alive...and I didn't speak to her."

"She has missed you ever since she went to your room to get you for supper and found you missing. Your uncle had vanished too. She didn't know what had happened."

"Nothing about today is going well. I just want to get away." Ash muttered.

"You won't be here much longer. You will be out of Pallet by dawn tomorrow."

Ash could only nodded his head and he went back to tracing the pattern.

* * *

**Gary's POV**

I rolled over yet again and huffed in annoyance. I couldn't sleep. Everyone else had gone to bed. I had been awake for two hours. Gramps had put us in the research room for the night.

All the memories good and bad had came back all at once and it was too much to deal with. Returning home...I wish I never had to come back. I never wanted to return. I sighed and pushed myself onto my knees.

I stood up and carefully made my way around the others and to the door. I walked outside and the cool night air relaxed me slightly. I started walking towards the field that was behind the lab, tossing a fireball in my hand as I went.

I made it to the top of the hill and stopped staring at the two things that haunted me. The graves of my parents.

_I walked into my house and wiped my face with the back of my hand. Today was horrible, I had been humiliated in front of everyone at the talent show. _

"_You're late!" my dad yelled._

"_The bus was late leaving." I said._

"_No excuse! You have to be home by three fifteen!" _

"_Da-"_

"_No! Be quiet!" _

_I stared at my dad and slowly everything became outline by flames. I felt heat on my hands, my feet, my hair, my whole body._

_My dad ceased his yelling and looked at me. _

"_Grace get in here!" _

_My mom walked into the room and she gasped. _

"_You aren't our child." she said softly._

"_You're a freak. Not our child." my dad said._

"_A freak child. Not our child." _

_I screamed and fire was everywhere. _

"_I'm not a freak!" I screamed and hurried up to my parents room as the fire started up the stairs. _

_I grabbed the sword and dagger from the wall and ran out of the room. I heard a scream and stopped. _

"_No..." I trailed. _

_I shook my head and ran out of my house. I kept running and running until I reached the lake. It felt like I had been beaten as soon as the water hit me. I crawled out of the lake and looked at the way I had came. Everything was burnt or singed. _

"_What did I do?" I asked. _

I shook my head and knelt down in front of the graves.

"I bet you two never expected me to be here, let alone alive. I just wanted to let you know...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do what I did. I wish I had known how to control my feelings and my power better because maybe you would be here. Maybe one day I can live with my mistake or accept it. Maybe one day..."

I raised my hand and caught a few leaves of the oak tree on fire. I caught the ashes and made the fire vanish.

"I can control it now. I guess I just needed a little bit of peace. Rest in peace...and I'm sorry."

I stood up and walked back to the lab. I stood outside the lab door and opened my hand watching the ashes float away into the darkness.

"I have to be focused now. Lock everything up again." I muttered opening the door and walking in.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

I sensed someone awake and when I looked I saw Gary walking out of the research room.

I yawned and sat up. I needed to do one thing, but it would risk everything wouldn't it? This would help me though...

I stood up and silently made my way to the doorway and left the lab.

"Teleport..." I muttered.

I opened my eyes and looked around. Everything was neat and in order the only thing wrong was dust coated everything.

"Just make it...make it seem like a dream." I muttered to myself.

I walked to the door and opened it, flinching when it creaked. I stepped into the hall and pulled the door closed. I stepped and the floor creaked.

I made my way down the stairs and slowly made my way towards a room, but the sound of a voice made me stop. I walked to the kitchen and peered it.

"I know it was him. He left though. He didn't say anything to me. He didn't explain."

I pulled my head back and leaned against the wall.

_I can't do this. _

I peered back into the kitchen. Why couldn't she be asleep? It would be a whole lot easier!

"Maybe...he forgot me..."

_Forgot you? No...never..._

I leaned back against the wall.

"Just do it..." I muttered.

I took a breath and stepped away from the wall and went into the kitchen.

"I would never forget you." I said.

Her head snapped up and she looked at me.

"Ash..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave, but it was the best thing for you...for everyone...for me. I have to go now."

"Please don't leave."

"I can't stay. I am alive and well though, so please don't worry. Don't blame yourself."

"Ash...what are you doing?" she asked as I walked towards her.

"This...was all a dream." I said softly.

I placed two fingers on her forehead and muttered a few words. Her eyes drooped and I caught her head before it slammed into the table.

"All just a dream..." I mumbled softly.

"Please forgive me." I said as I teleported.

This was the only way I could find peace with her. I walked back into the lab and Gary was still missing. I laid back down and went to sleep.

**Please R&R**


End file.
